The present invention relates a method of molding a plastic etc. and a molding machine.
In the conventional method of molding a plastic etc., a molded product is put out from a female mold by using a push pin to freely fall down on a conveyor or to directly fall into a storage vessel at random so as to be arranged by a hand operation.
It has been proposed to pass the molded products through rails to a storage place (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 128754/1975). However, the molded products have not been smoothly guided to the storage place because of the construction for throwing the molded products to the position of the rails for the mold.